Kim & Kira 2
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: The continuing story of Kimberly Hart and her niece, Kira Ford.
1. Graduation Day

Kim and Kira 2

By Ryan T. Morris

Chapter 1: Graduation Day

Rating: PG-13

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Please read _Kim and Kira,_ so you don't get confused. _I Hope You Dance _was written by Mark D. Sanders & Tia Sillers and originally performed by Lee Ann Wolmack.

June 6th, 2004

It was graduation day for the students of Reefside High. The auditorium was full of friends and family of the graduating class of 2004. Dr. Tommy Oliver and Katherine Scott were on the stage when the Reefside band started to play "Pomp and Circumstance" and all 100 graduates walked into the auditorium and on to the stage. Kimberly Hart took a picture of her niece, Kira Ford, as she walked on stage. The graduates were all wearing red caps and gowns, the tassels were red and white. Kira had a gold cord around the neck of her gown.

When they finished coming in, Kat stood up and walked to the podium, "Welcome, friends and family to the graduation exercises for the Reefside High School Class of 2004. For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Katherine Scott, principal of Reefside High. Now, to start we will hear from the valedictorian of this year's graduating class, Kira Ford."

Everyone applauded as Kira walked up to the podium and Kat sat back down, "Thank you, Principal Scott. When I started writing my speech I was thinking about what I wanted to say. But, I think the best way to do this is to thank the people who got us all here today. First, I would like to thank all our parents and guardians, you are the ones that brought us into this world. You've loved us and cared for us, and for that we will always be in your debt." everyone applauded, "Second, I would like to thank all of teachers and faculty members her at Reefside High. You taught us more than just stuff that we could learn about in a book, you've taught us about the facts of life, and how to be the best people we can. And, maybe one day we will have children that we can pass what you taught us down to them." everyone applauded, "And Finally, I would like to thank all of my friends and fellow classmates. Guys, we've been through a lot, good and bad, and we still have a lot to get through. Our lives together have only just begun, and no matter what happens I will never forget my years here at Reefside High." everyone applauded. "Now, I would like to sing a song for my fellow classmates as I wish them all the success in the world, in their futures." Kira's band went on stage and quickly set up. Kira picked up her guitar and started to play…

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,_

_May you never take one single breath for granted,_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance..._

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance,_

_Livin' like me, takin' chances, but they're worth takin',_

_Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin',_

_Don't let some Hell bent heart leave you bitter,_

_If you come close to sellin' out reconsider,_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

_Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

_Dance...I hope you dance._

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years)_

_I hope you dance...I hope you dance.._

_(and wonder where those years have gone.)_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit out or dance_

_I hope you dance… I hope you dance_

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance…I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone) _

When they finished, the audience and the graduates applauded and gave Kira and her band a standing ovation. Kira and her band took a bow, then she walked back to her seat. Kat walked back to the podium, "That was very nice, Kira. Now, ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce Reefside High School's graduating class of 2004." She turned to the graduates, "As I call your name please come over and receive your diploma." Then, she turned to the audience, "Please hold your applause to the end." Then, Kat started to read off names and soon reached, "Cassidy Katrina Cornell"

Cassidy stood up, walked to the podium, shook Kat's hand, walked over to the table with the diplomas, Tommy handed Cassidy her diploma, she shook Tommy's hand, moved her tassel from the left side to the right side, and returned to her seat.

Then, Kat continued to read off names and soon reached, "Devin Thomas DelValle"

Devin stood up, walked to the podium, shook Kat's hand, walked over to the table with the diplomas, Tommy handed Devin his diploma, he shook Tommy's hand, moved his tassel from the left side to the right side, and returned to his seat.

Then, Kat continued to read off names and soon reached, "Kira Marie Ford"

Kira stood up, walked to the podium, shook Kat's hand, walked over to the table with the diplomas, Tommy handed Kira her diploma, she shook Tommy's hand, moved her tassel from the left side to the right side, and returned to her seat.

Then, Kat continued to read off names and soon reached, "Ethan Kevin James"

Ethan stood up, walked to the podium, shook Kat's hand, walked over to the table with the diplomas, Tommy handed Ethan his diploma, he shook Tommy's hand, moved his tassel from the left side to the right side, and returned to his seat.

Then, Kat continued to read off names and soon reached, "Conner James McKnight"

Conner stood up, walked to the podium, shook Kat's hand, walked over to the table with the diplomas, Tommy handed Conner his diploma, he shook Tommy's hand, moved his tassel from the left side to the right side, and returned to his seat.

Then, Kat continued to read off names and soon reached, "Trent Jeffrey Mercer"

Trent stood up, walked to the podium, shook Kat's hand, walked over to the table with the diplomas, Tommy handed Trent his diploma, he shook Tommy's hand, moved his tassel from the left side to the right side, and returned to his seat.

Kat continued to read off names of graduates and after the last graduate received her diploma, Kat said, "Ladies and Gentleman, Reefside High School's graduating class of 2004." then everyone in the room applauded. When the applause subsided, Kat said, "Thank you all for being here. Please drive safe and enjoy the rest of the day. The graduates will leave first then once they are outside everyone else may leave." The graduates stood up and walked outside.

----------------

Later that night, Kim and Tommy were sitting on the couch in the living room of her and Kira's home, when Kira came down the stairs. She was wearing a long, yellow dress with long sleeves, and black boots. Kim turned her head and said, "You look very nice, Kira."

"Yeah, you look great," said Tommy.

"Thank you," said Kira, as she sat down on the love seat, "Aunt Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you've already decided that your going to move in with Dr. O before the end of summer…"

Tommy raised his eyebrows, and looked at his fiancée, "You have?"

"I was going to tell you…," said Kim, then she looked at her niece, with an icy stare, "later…"

Kira shifted in her seat a little bit and continued, "Um… anyway… Since the house is going to be mine, I've decide that I don't want to live here alone. So, I've invited some of my friends to be roommates."

"Oh? Who?"

"Conner and Ethan."

"I see… Well, if their parents are OK with the idea. I don't see why not."

Kira smiled, got up and hugged her aunt, "Thank you."

Kim smiled, and hugged her back, "Your welcome, sweetheart."

Then, Kira walked over to the closet, got her denim jacket, and put it on, "I'll see you guys later."

Kim looked at the clock, "I though your gig at Hayley's was at 8:00."

"It is. Conner and I are going out to dinner before hand."

"Okay… Have a good time."

"Bye…"

"Bye…"

------------------

It's was now 10:00 PM. Kira and her band had just finished up at Hayley's and Conner was helping load stuff into the drummer's van.

"Okay, that's everything," said Conner.

"All right," said the drummer, "See you guys later." He got in his van and left.

The rest of Kira's band mates followed suit, leaving the two former Power Rangers alone. Then they started walking toward Kira's car and Conner said, "You were awesome tonight,"

Kira smiled, "Thank you… I talked to Aunt Kim earlier, and she said that if your parents are OK with it, you can move in when she moves in with Dr. O."

"That's great," said Conner, then a guy came from behind them, hit Conner over the head with a bat and grabbed Kira. She kicked the man in the crotch and started to run back to the Cyberspace to call for help. But, another man tacked her to the ground, stuffed a gag in her mouth, quickly tied her arms behind her back and tied her legs together. Then, the first man help the second man load Kira into a van. When, Kira was inside, they blindfolded her and took off.

A few moments later, Conner came to, "Kira? Are you OK?" Then he looked around, "Kira! Kira! Where are you!" He saw that her car was still there, "Oh no…" Then, rush to his car and headed to Kim and Kira's house.

--------------

A short time later, the two guys that kidnapped Kira drove to a house in the suburbs. They drove the van into the garage and closed the door. Then, they took her down to the basement. There wasn't too much in the basement was a bed and a light hanging from the ceiling. They set her on the floor and the first man kneed down next to her and said, "If you promise not to scream or try to run. I'll untie you. Do you promise?"

Kira nodded, the man untied her, and removed her gag & blindfold, she stood up and the second man said, "If you do what we say. We won't hurt you."

"Take off your jacket," said the first man.

She took off her jacket and dropped it to the floor.

"Now, your dress…" said the second man.

"No," said Kira, defiantly.

The first man took a knife out of his pocket, "Take off the dress or you'll never see your family again."

She reached behind her back and pulled the zipper down. Then, she slid the dress off her shoulders, pulled her arms out of the sleeves, and let it fall to the floor. Leaving her in a yellow satin bra and matching bikini-cut panties.

"Now, your bra," said the first man.

"Go to hell," said Kira.

The second man slapped Kira hard across the face, "Are you stupid or something, bitch?"

With that slap, all of the pent up anger that Kira was feeling was starting to build but like steam in a tea kettle. Then, she screamed but it wasn't a scream of fear or a scream of anger. It was a Ptera Scream. As the two men put their hands up to their ears in pain, the first man dropped the knife.

Kira was more surprised than her captors, by the scream that came out of her mouth. When she saw them bent over holding their ears, she quickly kicked them both in the head, knocking them to the ground. She put her dress back on, grabbed her jacket, ran upstairs and out the front door.

-------------

Meanwhile at Kim & Kira's house, Tommy was comforting Kim who hadn't stopped crying since Conner told them what happened. Tommy called the police and they came right over. The police questioned Conner and took him to the hospital to get him checked out.

"Ms. Hart, did your niece have any enemies?" asked the detective.

Kim wiped her eyes, "No… Everyone loves Kira… She's such a wonderful girl… She just graduated from High School today… Class valedictorian…"

"Do you have a recent picture of her?"

"Yes…" She got up, walked over to her desk, and handed the detective one of Kira's senior pictures, "Please bring her home…"

The detective smiled, "I'll do my best…" then he left. Kim walked over to the couch and started to cry again.

"Shh… It'll be OK," said Tommy, as he wrapped his arms around her, "She's going to be OK."

"I hope so…" said Kim, as she cried, just then she thought she heard the cry of a Pterodactyl. A few minutes later, they got a phone call from the police…

---------------

The next morning, at the hospital, Conner was laying in bed. During his examination, the doctor found out that he had a mild concussion and they wanted him to stay in the hospital overnight for observation. As he laid in bed that night, all he could think about was Kira. He hoped and prayed she was all right. At one point, he was sure that he heard her Ptera Scream. Conner heard the door to his room open, he thought it was one of the nurses, or maybe his mom and dad, until he saw who it was. "Kira?" Kira smiled as she sat down on his bed. Then, Conner hugged her, "Your okay…"

"I'm fine. A little shook up but I'm OK."

"What happened?"

"Well… after the guy knocked you out, he and his buddy tied me up and took me to some house in the suburbs. They took me down to the basement and forced me to strip down to my bra and panties. Then, when they told me to take off my bra and I refused, his buddy slapped me across the face. Something in me snapped, I let loose with a Ptera Scream, kicked them both in the face, got dressed, and got the hell out of there."

"That's my girl," said Conner, as he gave her a kiss.

Kira kissed him back, "I have a question to ask you…"

"Ask away."

"Will you marry me?"

To be Continued…


	2. The Ford Family Scrapbook

Kim and Kira 2  
By Ryan T. Morris

Chapter 2: The Ford Family Scrapbook

Rating: PG-13

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Please read _Kim and Kira,_ so you don't get confused.

June 7th, 2004

"What?" asked Conner, as he sat up.

"What happened to me made me realized that life is very short," said Kira, "I could have died in that basement last night… maybe worse. I love you so much, Conner McKnight."

Conner smiled, "I love you too, Kira Ford. I would be honored to be your husband."

Kira smiled and kissed him, just then they heard someone clear their throat. Conner and Kira looked behind them and saw Conner's parents, John and Sarah McKnight, as well as Kimberly and Tommy, looking at them and smiling. "How long have you been standing there?" asked Kira.

"Long enough to hear you propose to Conner," said Kimberly.

"Congratulations," said Tommy.

"Thanks, Dr. O," said Conner, then he looked at his mom and dad, "Mom? Dad?"

"I'm very happy for you both," said Sarah.

"Before I approve of this marriage, you both have to promise me one thing," said John.

"What's that?" asked Kira.

"You both have to graduate from college. That's the same requirement Conner's mother's father gave to me."

"I think we can promise that," said Kira.

John smiled and walked toward the bed, he wrapped his arms around Kira, hugged her, and said, "Welcome to the family."

Conner smiled, and looked at his father, "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Kira's aunt is going to be moving in with Dr. Oliver, leaving Kira alone in her house. Kira asked me and Ethan to move in with her."

John looked at Kira and at Conner, thought for a moment, looked at his wife and asked, "What do you think?"

"I think we can trust them…"

"Me too…"

Conner and Kira smiled.

----------------------

August 20th, 2004

Kimberly and Kira were in Kira's parents room. Kira decide that since Conner and Ethan were moving in with her, she should move into the master bedroom so she could have her own private bathroom and the boys could share the other. So, Kim and Kira were going through Kira's parents things deciding what should be kept and what should be given away to Goodwill.

As Kira worked she couldn't help but think about her parents. Being an only child, Kira was close with both of her parents. Her mother, Kathy, was very much like her, a strong, independent woman. Kathy always told her daughter that she could be anything she wanted to be, if she worked hard enough for it. Her father, David, was a kind man, who loved his family very much.

Kira opened one of her mom's dresser drawers and smiled, "Aunt Kim…"

"Yeah?" said Kimberly, as she poked her head out of the closet.

"Come here a second," Kira took a large book out of the dresser on the cover it said, 'The Ford Family Scrapbook.'

"What is that?"

"For the last few years, Mom was really into scrapbooking," said Kira, as she sat down on the bed and opened it, "Mom made this to cover some of the more important moments in her and Dad's life together." The first few pages were about how Kathy and David met.

Kim sat down next to her on the bed and looked at the scrapbook, "Did you ever hear the story of how they met?"

"Oh yeah…" said Kira.

--------------------------

September 8th, 1980

Kathy Hart entered Angel Grove High's Principal's office and said, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Kaplan?" Kathy looked very similar to her little sister, Kimberly. She had on a purple blouse, with matching skirt, white socks and sneakers.

"Yes, Kathy," said Mr. Kaplan, as he stood up, "I'd like you to meet David Ford, he just moved here from Reefside." David, who was sitting down with his back to the door, stood up and looked toward Kathy. David was tall about 6' 5", 165 lbs., and had sandy blond hair. He smiled at Kathy and Kathy smiled back. Then, Mr. Kaplan said, "You and him have many of the same classes. I would like you to show him around school for the day."

"Sure," said Kathy, "I'd be delighted too."

Kathy and David left the office and headed to their first class, "So…" said Kathy, "You're a senior?"

"Yeah… My dad was transferred down here…"

"I see… Um… Do you play any sports?"

"Football, Basketball, Track. You?"

"I'm a cheerleader during Football season and I play Basketball. I'm also in the choir."

"Really? Me too…"

-----------------------

August 20th, 2004

"Then they started to get to know each other better and by that Friday, they went on their first date," said Kira, "They continued to date through the rest of their Senior year. After high school they both enrolled at Reefside University. Then about half way through their Sophomore year in college… Dad proposed."

"I still remember that Christmas…" said Kim.

-------------------

December 25th, 1982

Kathy and David were sitting on the front porch of the Ford home in Angel Grove. Kathy had her head on his shoulder, and David had his left arm wrapped around her, "This is nice," said Kathy.

"Yes, it is," said David.

"Mmm-hmm"

"Kath? I have to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Will you marry me?"

Kathy sat right up, "What?"

David got down on one knee, took a ring box out of his pocket, and opened it. Inside was a diamond engagement ring. He took her hands and asked, "Katherine Marie Hart, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

David smiled then he slid the ring on her finger, then he sat next to her on the porch swing and kissed her.

---------------

August 20th, 2004

Kim and Kira continued to look through the scrapbook and found Kathy and David's wedding photo. "Mom looks so beautiful," said Kira.

"She sure does," said Kim, "By the way…" Kim stood up and walked over to the closet and took a big box out of the closet and set it on the bed.

"What's in the box?"

"Open it…"

Kira opened the box, took out what was inside, and said, "It's Mom's wedding dress… This is what I want to wear for my wedding…"

"You're going to look great in it."

Kira smiled as she put the dress back in the box, and started to look through the scrapbook again. The next section had a caption across the top that read, 'Our Honeymoon Baby' She looked at a picture of her mom holding her just after she was born, "You know… Mom always told me she was glad she had me when she did. She said that she found being a stay at home mom and giving music lessons at home much more rewarding than being a elementary school music teacher." She turned the page, the next section's caption was, 'Our Star.' Kira smiled at a picture of her at age 9 and her mother. In the picture, they were sitting across from each other, each playing a guitar and singing. "I remember asking for that guitar…"

---------------

December 8th, 1993

Kathy was in the kitchen, taking care of some bills, when an 7 year old Kira came in the kitchen with a piece of paper in her hand, Kathy looked at her daughter, and ask, "Hi, Sweetpea… What do you have there?"

"My Christmas list" said Kira, as she handed it to her mother.

Kathy took the list and skimmed over it, "A guitar?"

"Yeah."

"You know it takes a lot of hard work to learn how to play the guitar well."

"I know…"

"If Santa brings you a guitar, do you promise to practice every day?"

"I promise. I'll practice every day."

"Okay… If Santa brings you a guitar, I'll teach you how to play."

"Yea!" said Kira as she dashed out of the kitchen.

----------------------

August 20th, 2004

"And, under the tree that Christmas was that guitar," said Kira, as she pointed at the picture.

"You couldn't have had a better teacher than her," said Kim.

"Yeah… She was great…"

Kira continued to flip through the scrapbook, and found a section with the title, "Race Day… Family Day…" It showed various pictures of Kira's, her mom's & dad's favorite NASCAR Nextel Cup drivers.

"Sunday was always one of my favorite days," said Kira, "I'd help mom make breakfast, then we'd eat in the living room, and watch the race… It's just not the same watching races without Mom and Dad…"

"Hey, I've got an idea…" said Kim, "Tommy's big Nextel Cup fan too. How about if I bring him over Sunday Morning and we can watch the race together?"

"OK," said Kira… "I'd like that…"

--------------

August 22nd, 2004

Over Friday and Saturday, everyone worked hard at getting Conner and Ethan moved into Kira's house and Kimberly into Tommy's house. Sunday Morning, Kira was in bed asleep, when she smelt coffee brewing from downstairs. Kira got up, put on her favorite Jimmie Johnson T-shirt, and a pair of yellow pajama bottoms and headed downstairs. Kira walked to the kitchen and saw her aunt sitting at the table. "Morning, Aunt Kim…"

"Morning, Kira," said Kim.

Kira then walked all the way into the kitchen, and saw what Tommy was wearing, "You have got to be kidding me…"

"What?" said Tommy, as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You're wearing a Dale Earnhardt, Jr. shirt…"

"Yeah…," said Tommy, as he put the carafe back on the burner and sat down next to Kim, "and you're wearing a Jimmie Johnson shirt."

"At least my favorite driver has a chance to win the Nextel Cup," said Kira, as she went to pour herself some coffee.

"Jr. is only 128 points back. And, by the way, which one of our drivers has had two DNF's in the past two races? Wasn't Dale Jr.."

"Yeah… Yeah… Yeah…" said Kira, as she sat down at the table.

"It's not going to be like this all day is it?" asked Kim.

"No," said Kira, "I just had to give him a hard time. I hope Dale Jr. has a good race today." She stuck out her hand to Tommy.

"I hope Jimmie has a good race, too," said Tommy, as he shook her hand.

"So, Kira, How late were you guys up last night?" asked Kim.

"Not very late," said Kira, "I went to bed about 11:00. I'm not sure what time the other two went to bed."

Kim nodded, "You hungry?"

"Yeah… How about some pancakes and bacon?"

"Sounds good," said Tommy.

"And, some scrambled eggs," said Kim.

"OK…"

A little while later, Kim was at the stove cooking bacon and making scrambled eggs, while Kira was at the counter making pancakes on an electric griddle. And, Conner and Ethan came in.

Conner went up to Kira and kissed her on the cheek, "Good morning…"

Kira smiled, "Morning… Hungry?"

"Starved…"

"Well, it's almost ready. Take some plates into the living room."

"The living room?"

"Yes… The race is about to start… and we are eating in the living room."

"OK," said Conner as he went to get some plates out of the cupboard.

"By the way Kira… How did you become such a big NASCAR fan?" asked Ethan.

Kira smiled, "My dad… I remember walking into the living room and Dad was getting ready to watch the '93 Daytona 500. He asked me if I wanted to join him. I said yes and over the course of the race he explained everything to me. And, over time I started to enjoy racing as much as him."

"That's nice," said Ethan.

"Yeah…"

Soon, everyone was in the living room watching the race. Kim and Tommy sat on the couch while Kira, Conner, and Ethan sat on the floor at the coffee table. As they watched, Kira smiled and enjoyed it for the first time since her mom and dad passed away.


	3. Kim’s 31st Birthday

Chapter 3: Kim's 31st Birthday

Rating: PG-13

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Please read _Kim and Kira,_ so you don't get confused. One of my fine reviewers asked for some Tommy and Kim, so here you are!

February 14th, 2005

Kimberly slept peacefully in her and Tommy's bed. She awoke, turned, and found Tommy's side of the bed empty. She wasn't surprised. Since it was a Monday, she knew he'd be at work. Kim, on the other hand, gave everyone at her academy the week off, so she could enjoy her birthday. She was surprised when, a few moments later, Tommy opened the bedroom door, and walked in with a tray with two plates of pancakes & bacon, two glasses of orange juice and a single pink rose in a vase, and said, "Happy Birthday, Beautiful…"

"Thank you," said Kim, a sounding a bit confused, as she sat up in bed, "Why aren't you at school?"

Tommy set the tray down, and sat on the bed, "Kat gave me the day off."

"That was nice of her," she gave him a kiss. Kim then started to eat her breakfast.

As Tommy started to eat he said, "Eat up… I have our whole day planed…"

"Really?"

"Yep… Trust me… this is going to be one of your favorite birthdays."

Kim smiled and soon they finished. As Tommy was getting ready to take the tray downstairs, she asked, "Can I have a hint of what we are going to be doing today?"

"I'll tell you this much," said Tommy, "Dresses, skirts, and high heels would not be appropriate attire for our first stop." Then, he left.

----------------

A short time later, Kim walked outside, and saw Tommy loading a couple of backpacks into the back of the Jeep. She was wearing a pink top, blue jeans, and sneakers, "How is this?"

"Perfect," he said, as he walked up to her and kissed her, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said, as they walked to the Jeep. He opened the door for her, she got in and asked, "So… are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Tommy smiled, "Nope." Then, he closed her door and walked around to the drivers side.

--------------

After a few hours drive, they arrived at a ranch, in the foothills of the Angel Grove Mountains, "Where are we?" asked Kim, as she got out of the Jeep.

"Tommy!" called a voice from the ranch house. Tommy and Kim looked at the house, and saw Tommy's brother, David on the porch.

Tommy smiled and walked over to his brother and gave him a hug, "It's good to see you."

"Same here," said David.

Tommy broke the hug and motioned for Kim to come over, "David, this is my fiancée, Kimberly Hart. Kim, this is my brother, David Trueheart."

"It's nice to meet you, David," said Kim, as she held out her hand.

"Like wise," said David, as he shook it.

Just then, Sam Trueheart, David's father walked on to the porch. Tommy walked up to him and gave him a hug, "It's good to see you, Sam."

"You too, Tommy."

"Sam, this is Kimberly Hart, my fiancée. Kim, this is Sam Trueheart."

"So, this is the crane that brought light back into the heart of this mighty falcon."

Kim was a little stunned by Sam's statement, "Yes…," said Kim, "It's nice to meet you, Sam."

"The pleasure is mine," said Sam, "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm not quite sure… Tommy still hasn't told me."

"You'll see…" said Tommy, "Come with me…" He led her back over to the Jeep, took their backpacks out of the back. Then, he called to David and Sam, "We won't be gone too long."

"Lunch should be ready by the time you get back," said David.

Then, Tommy and Kim headed toward the mountains. As they walked, Kim looked at Tommy and asked, "Tommy? Did you tell Sam about us being Power Rangers?"

"Of course not."

"Then, how did he know about the crane and the falcon?"

Tommy smiled, "Sam's very intuitive about these kind of things. Even though he doesn't know about us being Power Rangers, he can sense our Ninja Animal Spirits."

"But, our Ninja Powers are gone."

"Not totally…"

Just then, they reached the edge of a small cliff, Kim looked out at the trees and mountains and said, "Wow… It's beautiful."

"This is where I come when I need to get away from everything, relax, and think"

Kim looked at him and asked, "Tommy, what did mean when you said that our Ninja Powers weren't gone?"

Tommy looked and saw a large stone, "Come over here and sit down." They sat down, and Tommy continued. "It would be easier for me to show you instead of tell you."

"Okay…"

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on that part of your being where your Ninja Powers were…"

Kim shrugged her shoulders slightly, closed her eyes and concentrated. The next thing she knew, she was no longer on the cliff side with Tommy. She wasn't sure where she was. Wherever she was it was black. There was no sky, no horizon, there wasn't anything. Except, for a pink glow in the distance. Not sure what else to do, she walked toward the faint pink light. As she got closer to it, she saw that the pink light was coming from a pink crane, lying on the ground. Kim wasn't unsure if it was dead or sleeping. She knelt by the crane and looked at it, still not sure what to do.

Just then the crane opened its eyes and looked at Kimberly, it stood up, and said, "Hello, Kimberly. It's good to see you again."

Kim was stunned, "How do you know my name?"

The crane chuckled, "I know many things about you, Kimberly… My name is Trah, I'm your Ninja Animal Spirit and Guide."

"But, I gave my Ninja Powers to Kat. Shouldn't you be with her?"

"No. You see, all humans are born with a Ninja Animal Spirit that helps them and guides them in their lives. When Ninjor gave you and the other Power Rangers your Ninja Powers, the powers where based on the Animal Spirits that each of you possessed. You still have your Ninja Powers. But, in order to morph, you would need another source like a gem, crystal or coin to do that. The Power Coins were destroyed. But your Animal Spirit never will, unless, of course, you're destroyed. The only reason Katherine could accept the Pink Power Coin, was that her Animal Spirit is a Crane as well."

"I see… But, how come I couldn't feel your presence?"

"When your Power Coin was stolen and Lord Zedd was draining the power from it, I had to put myself into a deep slumber, in order to protect the both of us from destruction."

"So you've been asleep this whole time?"

"Somewhat… I could still sense what was going on with you and guide you when I thought you needed it. But, I was reawaked when you found the Pink Dino Gem…" Just then, they heard the call of a falcon, "I'm afraid our time together is up, for now."

Kimberly smiled, "It was good to see you again, Trah."

Trah smiled, "It was good to see you as well, Kimberly… And, Happy Birthday…" Then, the crane took off into the sky.

Just then Kimberly opened her eyes, and saw a crane and falcon flying together in the sky, overhead. "Wow…"

"How do you feel?" asked Tommy.

"Wonderful," said Kim, "So that's why you brought me up here today…"

"Yep, well it wasn't all my idea. My Animal Spirit, Revilo, thought it would be a good idea."

Kim smiled and they kissed. As they kissed, they could sense their Animal Spirits together.

----------------

After lunch, with David and Sam, Tommy and Kim headed back to Reefside. "I just remembered something," said Kim, "I have to stop at Kira's, she said she had a birthday present for me."

"You got it…" said Tommy, and a short time they pulled up in front of Kira's house. They headed inside and found the house unusually quiet.

"Where is everybody?" asked Kim.

Tommy looked around, saw a note on the table next to the stairs, and said, "Here's a note…"

Kim looked at the note, and said, "It says they are in the backyard."

They headed to the backyard and as just as she opened the back door, they heard a loud "SURPRISE!"

Kim was absolutely stunned, she looked around and she saw all of her Ranger friends. Jason and his wife Kat, Billy, Zack, Aisha and her husband Rocky, Adam and his wife Tanya, Hayley, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira. But, what made Kim even happier was who was standing on either side of Kira, it was Kim's parents and their spouses.

"Mom! Dad!" said Kimberly, as she headed over to them.

She hugged each of them and Richard Hart said, "Happy Birthday, Pumpkin…"

"Thank you, Daddy," said Kim, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding?" said Caroline Dumas, "We wouldn't miss this for the world."

Tommy walked over to them, and Richard said, "Tommy… It's good to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Hart," said Tommy, as he shook his hand.

Caroline hugged him and said, "You look good…"

"Thank you, Mrs. Dumas."

"Kimberly tells us you're a high school science teacher now," said Richard.

"Yeah… I was doing some research work with a big corporation. But, I got tired of the rat race, so, I decide to settle down and become a teacher."

"Well, our schools need good teachers…"

"And, Dr. O is one of the best," said Kira.

Kim wrapped her arm around Tommy waist and smiled.

--------------

Later that evening, Tommy was sitting on the back porch watching his fiancée talk to her friends when Richard walked up to him, "May I sit down?" he asked.

"Sure," said Tommy.

Richard sat in the chair next to Tommy, "You know, Tommy… I'm glad that you and my daughter got back together…" Richard looked at his daughter, "I want you to take good care of her…"

Tommy smiled, "You don't have to worry, Mr. Hart… Kim's the most important thing in the world to me… She's in good hands…"

"Good…" Richard, then switched his gaze to Kira and Conner, "Now, what can you tell me about the young man who stole my granddaughter's heart?"

Tommy looked at the former Yellow and Red DinoThunder Rangers and smiled, "Conner is a great guy… Kira picked a good one…"

"Kim says he's a soccer player."

"One of the best at Reefside University."

"Do you know what he plans to do after college?"

"Well, he's getting a degree in business and plans on opening his own soccer camp."

"Sound's like he's got a good head on his shoulders… And, from what I saw… A pretty good Red Ranger…"

Tommy was absolutely floored at what Kim's father said, "Umm… What are you talking about… Conner wasn't the Red Ranger."

Richard smiled, "Tommy, I've know for awhile that you and your friends, including my daughter and now my granddaughter, were Power Rangers."

"But… how?"

"Kim came to see me not long after she and Chris broke up… We were talking… I brought up you and told her that I never understood why she broke it off with you in the first place. In her explanation of why she wrote The Letter, she inadvertently let it slip that all of you were Power Rangers."

"How much did she tell you?"

"A lot… About how they became Rangers and how you became a Ranger… Then, after Mesogog was defeated Kim told me that not only were you two Rangers again, but now my granddaughter and two of her friends were as well…"

"Does anyone else know?"

"No… Kim swore me to secrecy."

"Good…"

Richard looks at Kim and Kira, "You know, when you see the Power Rangers you always wonder, 'Who are they?' 'Where did they come from?' You don't picture them as a bunch of teenagers… No offense…"

"None taken… But, only a few teams have been made of just teenagers…"

"You know the other teams?"

"Oh yeah… I got to meet a bunch of the former Red Rangers on a mission to the moon a few years ago…"

------------------

Later that night, Tommy was in bed, reading, when Kim came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a long, low cut, pink nightgown that reached to her ankles and was supported by two thin pink straps across the shoulders. Tommy set his book on the nightstand and looked at his fiancée and said, "You look fabulous."

"Thank you," said Kim, as she lifted the covers to get into bed. Once she was next to Tommy, she kissed him and said, "This was a little birthday present I bought for myself."

"I love it…" said Tommy as he kissed her.

"So, what were you and Daddy talking about all night?"

Tommy smiled, "We were exchanging 'war' stories…"

"So he told you…"

"Yep… You know, we really should consider telling our parents the truth about our high school years."

"Yeah… Maybe…"

"We'll talk more about that later. Did you have a good birthday?"

Kim snuggled up to Tommy and said, "You were right this was one of my best birthdays ever."

"I'm glad to here it."

"But, there is one more thing that would make this birthday great…"

"And, what would that be?"

Kimberly leaned close to Tommy and kissed him very passionately. Tommy returned the kiss and turned out the lights…


	4. The Wedding

Kim and Kira 2  
By Ryan T. Morris

Chapter 4: The Wedding

Rating: PG-13

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Please read _Kim and Kira,_ so you don't get confused. Sorry this took so long. I was working on other projects and I just got inspired to do some more writing on this.

June 11th, 2005

Kim was in her dressing room at the little church in Reefside that she and Tommy had picked out for the wedding. Kat and Aisha were doing some finishing touches on Kim's hair and make-up when Kira came in with Kim's bouquet. Aisha and Kira's bridesmaids dresses were both yellow, sleeveless with 2 inch straps across each shoulder, and reached to their ankles. Kat's dress was the same but pink. Kim's gown was very similar to the bridesmaid dress but it was white with just a hint of pink. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Kim.

"It's your mother and father…"

Kira opened the door and they walked in, Richard Hart, Kimberly's father looked  
at her and smiled, "You look beautiful, Pumpkin."

"Thank you, Daddy," said Kim, as she blushed.

"OK, Is everyone ready?" asked Kat.

"Yes"

"OK. Let's go…"

At the front of the church, Tommy stood next to Jason and the minister, and waited for the wedding to start. Soon, the organist started to play. Rocky escorted Aisha down the aisle, then Kira and Conner, followed by Kat. Ken and Kim watched as the others go into the church. When it's their turn, Ken looks at Kim and says, "Ready?"

"Yea…"

Ken linked his arm around her arm and started to lead her down the aisle. Everyone stood and the organist started to play the wedding march. Tommy smiled as Kim and her father walked down the aisle toward him. When they got to the end, Ken kissed Kimberly on the cheek, and sat down. Then, Kimberly took her place next to Tommy, and the minister began, "Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Thomas Michael Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart in holy matrimony. Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Today, Thomas and Kimberly proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." When no one responded, the minister nodded his head and Tommy and Kimberly's parents stood up and he continued, "Who brings Kimberly to stand beside Thomas?"

"We do," said Kimberly's parents.

"Parents, are you willing, now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding both Thomas and Kimberly with your love and concern?"

"We are."

"Then you, you may be seated." Tommy and Kimberly's parents sat back down, and the minister continued, "Thomas and Kimberly, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is give to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of life's greatest  
challenges and is the shared goal of a married life. But a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly measures for even if worldly success is found, only love will maintain a marriage. Mankind did not create love; love is created by God. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love  
of us is unconditional and free.

Today truly is a glorious day the Lord hath made - as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest of all gifts - the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today - and those here in heart - wish both of you all the joy,  
happiness and success and the world has to offer. As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold  
the key to your heart very tightly. Within the Bible, nothing is of more importance that love. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: 'God is Love'. We are assured that 'Love conquers all'. It is love, which brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure. Would you both please face each other and join hands." Tommy and Kimberly do as instructed and the minister said, "Thomas, do you take Kimberly to be your wife, to love, honor, cherish and protect her, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Kimberly, do you take Thomas to be your Husband, to love, honor, cherish and protect him till death do you part?"

"I do"

Kat and Jason gave the rings to Tommy and Kimberly, and the minister continued, "Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in marriage."

Tommy placed the ring on Kimberly's finger and said, "I, Thomas, take thee Kimberly, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I  
promise my love to you forevermore."

Kimberly placed the ring on Tommy's finger and said, "I, Kimberly, take thee Thomas, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

Minster continued, "Thomas and Kimberly, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another. I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another.  
Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect. Thomas and Kimberly in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands. By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tommy lifted Kimberly's veil and kissed her, then they turned toward the church, "I present to you Dr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver."

Everyone in the church stands and applauds, the organist starts to play as Tommy and Kimberly walked down the aisle together, then rest of the wedding party starts to follow them.  
----------------------------

After the reception, Kim and Tommy made their way to the Honeymoon Suite at the Reefside Hilton. When they get there, Tommy unlocked the door and opened it. Then, he picked her up and carried her over the threshold

"Where should I put your luggage?" asked the bellhop.

"Just over there," said Tommy, as he set Kim down. Then he reached into his wallet and took out a $10 bill, and handed it to the bellhop. "Here you are…"

"Thank you, Sir," then the bellhop left.

Tommy then started to starts to kiss Kim very passionately, then she said, "Wait a minute…"

"What?"

"I don't want to ruin this dress, one of our future daughters might want to wear it for her wedding. Let me change into something more comfortable." Kim walked over to the pile of luggage picked up a small case and said, "I'll be right back."

"OK," he kissed her and she went into the bathroom and closed the door

Tommy took off his tuxedo jacket, his tie, his shoes, and laid down on the bed. Then, he saw a bottle of champagne chilling. He got up, opened the bottle and poured two glasses, just as Kimberly came out of the bathroom wearing a long white nightgown.

"Wow! You look great," said Tommy…

"Thank you," said Kimberly.

He handed her a glass of champagne and said, "I'd like to make a toast. To us, may we continue to love each other as much as we do right now."

"Here, here"

They clinked glasses and drank their champagne. They placed their glasses on the coffee table, and Tommy said, "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here," said Kim, as she wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss and unbutton his shirt. She removes it and takes his pants off. Then they lay on the bed and the kisses start to get more and more passionately.

----------------

Meanwhile, at Kira's house, Kira and Conner had just returned home. "Shh," said Kira, as Conner closed the door. "We don't want to wake Ethan…" Ethan left the reception much early that Kira and Conner did.

"No danger of that," said Conner, as he saw a note on the table behind the couch, "He's at Devin's studying."

"Oh… Well… I'm beat… I'm going to bed…"

"Me too," said Conner. They walked up the stairs and when they reach Kira's bedroom door. He kissed her, "Good night…"

"Good Night," she said, as Conner walked toward his room, "Conner?"

Conner turned back around, "Yeah…"

"Um… Would you like to come in my room tonight?"

Conner walked toward her, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… Tonight… Just feels right…"

Kira and Conner walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Conner stood behind Kira and kissed her on the nape of her neck as he unzipped her dress and slid the straps off her shoulders, leaving her in her yellow bra and matching panties. Kira stepped out of her dress and shoes as Conner took his suit off. They laid on the bed and the kisses start to get more and more passionately.

-----------------

1 month later…

Conner was knocking on the door of Kira's bedroom, not getting any answer he went inside and heard Kira throwing up into the toilet in her bathroom. "Kira? Are you OK?"

"Yeah…" said Kira, "I think I've got some sort of stomach flu… I'm going to go to the doctor after class…"

"OK," said Conner, "I've got to go but I'll see you tonight."

"OK…"

"I love you…"

"I love you, too…" then Kira threw up again and Conner left… Kira looked at the home pregnancy test on the counter, it was positive, and she started to cry…

-------------

Meanwhile at Tommy and Kim's…

Tommy was pacing the floor in the living as he and Kim waited for the results of the home pregnancy test that she had taken.

Kim was sitting at the computer and said, "Tommy… Your going to wear a hole in the floor…"

"I can't help it, Beautiful… I'm just a few more seconds away from finding out if I'm going to be a Daddy…"

Just then the timer dinged, they looked at each other and headed to the bathroom, Kim picked up the test, walked out of the bathroom and smiled, "It's positive…"

"I'm going to be a Daddy…"

Kim nodded her head as tears started to form in her eyes, he picked her up spun her around and kissed her very passionately.


	5. Nine Months

Chapter 5: Nine Months

Rating: PG-13

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Please read _Kim and Kira,_ so you don't get confused.

July 12th, 2005

Conner arrived home and found his fiancée sitting in the swing, on the back porch, playing her guitar. He smiled, walked over to her and kissed her, "Hi…"

"Hi…"

"How did everything go at the doctor's?"

"Good… I don't have the stomach flu…"

"That's good…"

"I'm pregnant…"

Conner's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah…"

Conner sat down, "Wow… So what do you want to do?"

"This is our baby… I want to keep it…"

"OK…" Conner smiled "I'm going to be a father."

Kira smiled.

-----------

July 26th, 2005

Tommy and Kim pulled up in front of Kira's house just as Conner's parents, John and Sarah McKnight were getting out of their car. Tommy and Kim got out of the Jeep and walked over to them.

"John… Sarah…" said Kim, "It's good to see you…"

"Likewise…" said Sarah, "Conner tells us that congratulations are in order for you two…"

Tommy put his arm around Kimberly's shoulders and said, "Yes, we've been looking forward to this for a long time."

Kim looked up at her husband and smiled. Then, John said, "Come on… Let's go inside… I'm starved." Everyone laughed and headed inside.

-----------

After dinner, the six of them walked into the living room. "That was a great meal, you two…" said Tommy.

"Thank you," said Kira, "I'm glad you all enjoyed it."

"It was excellent," said Sarah, "I never knew my son could be such a fabulous cook."

"Well… I had a pretty good teacher…" said Conner, as he kissed Kira on the cheek. Kira smiled a bit as everyone sat down. "But, we have to confess we did have an ulterior motive for asking you all over tonight."

"Oh?" said Tommy.

"Yeah…" said Kira, "I'm not sure how to say this… So I just come out and say it… I'm pregnant."

Looks of shock crossed the faces of Kira's aunt and uncle, & Conner's parents. "When did this happen?" asked Kim.

"From the best we can figure," said Conner, "It was the night of your and Dr. O's wedding… since that has been the only time we've made love."

"What are you guys going to do about college?" asked John.

"Well," said Kira, "I'll start this next semester then after the baby is born… I'll go back to school next fall."

"What about money?"

"My parents left me quite a large inheritance, not including my college fund. So, we can use that money to live on until we graduate."

"Well… It seams that you two have really thought this out," said Sarah.

"Well, after Kira told me she was pregnant," said Conner, "we had a long talk about everything."

"It's good to see that your being very mature about this," said John, "I don't think a lot of kids your age would give this as much thought at it appears you two have."

"Thank you," said Kira.

"Kira," said Kim, "I want you to know that your uncle and I will give you both as much help as you two want."

"Us two," said John, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"There is one more thing," said Conner, "We want to move up the wedding…"

"That's understandable," said Tommy.

"I agree," said John, "What date were you looking at?"

"February 12th," said Kira.

"I think we can work with that," said Sarah…

Conner and Kira looked at each other and smiled.

-----------

November 4th, 2005

Kira and Conner were at Kira's OB/GYN's office. Kira was sitting on the table wearing a gown and Conner was standing next to her. Then Kira's OB/GYN, Dr. Sawyer, walked in, she looked at them and said, "Hello, Kira."

"Hi," said Kira.

"And, this must be the father. It's nice to meet you Conner, I'm Dr. Sawyer."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Sawyer."

"Likewise, so are you two ready to see your baby?"

Conner smiles, "Yeah, we're ready."

"Lie back on the table, Kira." Kira did as instructed. Dr. Sawyer opened Kira's gown to reveal her slightly swollen stomach, put on some rubber gloves and said, "Your aunt and uncle were in here earlier for her ultrasound."

"How is her baby?"

"Progressing normally."

"That's good… What are they having?"

"A girl…"

Kira smiled, "That's wonderful."

Dr. Sawyer smiled, picked up a tube and said, "OK… this gel is going to feel very cold…" She rubbed some onto Kira's stomach.

"ooh."

Dr. Sawyer turned on the machine and placed the instrument onto Kira's stomach. "Now, let's see what we can see…" She moved it around… "There we are…" Conner and Kira looked on the screen.

"Wow…" said Conner, "It's amazing…"

Kira smiled, "How is the baby?"

"Well, from these scans, the first baby seems to be developing just fine…"

"What!" said Conner and Kira together.

Dr. Sawyer smiled and moved the instrument to the opposite side of Kira's stomach. "Here you can see your second baby…"

"Just how many am I having," asked Kira.

"Just the two… And from what I can see they are fraternal twins. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes…" Conner and Kira said together.

"Your little girls are doing just fine…"

Conner and Kira smiled.

---------------

January 30th, 2006

It was 3am, Conner was at Wal-Mart getting Kira some strawberry ice cream, pickles, peanut butter, sardines, olives, and chocolate syrup. He walked down the ice cream aisle and saw a familiar face. "Hey Dr. O,… Kim got you on a food run too?"

"Yeah," said Tommy with a chuckle, "she woke up and she just had to have a fried peanut butter, turkey and banana sandwich with pickles, sardines, and Neapolitan ice cream. " He looked at the items in Conner's basket, "Looks like Kira wants a sundae."

"Yeah… She's been in kind of a bad mood ever since the doctor put her on bed rest. But, the doctor is letting her get out of bed for the wedding."

"That's good to here…" Just then both of the men's cell phones rang.

"Hello…" said Conner, "yes… I'm on my way… I was just heading to the checkout when I bumped into your Uncle Tommy… KFC? But Kira they aren't open at three in the morning… Of course I love you…"

"Hello…" said Tommy, "I'm all most done. I was just having a quick chat with Conner… Yes… I can pick up some hot dogs…"

Conner and Tommy nodded good bye to each other as continued their shopping.

-----------------

February 12th, 2006

Kira was in dressing room, in the same little church in Reefside that her aunt and uncle were married in 8 months ago. Cassidy and Krista were doing some finishing touches on Kira's hair and make-up when Kimberly came in with Kira's bouquet. Cassidy and Krista's bridesmaids dresses were both yellow, sleeveless with 2 inch straps across each shoulder, and reached to their ankles. Kira was wearing her mother's wedding gown, with a few modifications to it.

"Kira, you look wonderful," said Kimberly, as she handed Kira her bouquet.

"I feel like a 2 ton marshmallow…" said Kira.

Kim smiled and rolled her eyes, as the door knocked, she opened the door and saw her husband, "Everyone is ready, is she?"

"I think so… Are you ready Kira?"

"As ready, as I'll ever be…" said Kira as Cassidy and Krista helped her up. Kira winced a little, she had been have contractions all morning but she didn't tell anyone because she was sure she could get through the wedding before they needed to go to the hospital.

At the front of the church, Conner stood next to Ethan and the minister, and waited for the wedding to start. Soon, the organist started to play. Trent escorted Krista down the aisle, followed by Cassidy. Tommy linked his arm around Kira's and started to lead her down the aisle. Everyone stood and the organist started to play the wedding march. Conner smiled as Kira and Tommy walked down the aisle toward him. When they got to the end, Tommy kissed Kira on the cheek, and sat down next to Kimberly. Then, Kira took her place next to Conner, and the minister began, "Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Conner James McKnight and Kira Marie Ford in holy matrimony. Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Today, Conner and Kira proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Uhhh…." moaned Kira.

Everyone was stunned, "Kira, what's wrong?" asked Conner.

"My water broke!" said Kira.

To Be Concluded…


	6. The Stork Arrives in Reefside

Kim and Kira 2  
By Ryan T. Morris

Chapter 6: The Stork Arrives in Reefside

Rating: PG-13

Notes: The _Power Rangers _are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Please read _Kim and Kira,_ so you don't get confused.

February 12th, 2006

2:00PM

Kira was laying in her hospital bed, with Conner sitting on a stool next to her bed, when Dr. Sawyer came in. She looked at Conner, who was still wearing his tux and said, "You're a tad over dressed, Conner…"

"We were just starting our wedding when my water broke…" moaned Kira, as she had another contraction…

"I see…" said Dr. Sawyer, as she examined Kira, "Well, It looks like your at 9cm we should be very close to delivery."

"Good…"

"I'll be back in about 15 minutes to check on you…" then Dr. Sawyer left.

Kira looked at her almost husband and said, "Conner…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm scared…"

"You? Scared? After all the monsters we've faced, childbirth should be a breeze…"

Kira looked at him with an icy stare, "One more remark like that and I'll make sure that these two girls are the only children we have…"

--------------

4:00 PM

Tommy and Kim where in the maternity waiting room. Like her niece, Kim had been having contractions all day, but didn't tell anyone. She had another contraction looked at the clock, did the math in her head, and looked at her husband, whose taking a nap in the chair next to her.

"Tommy…" said Kim, as she shook him a little.

He woke up and looked at her, "Yeah…"

"It's time…"

He looked at his watch and said, "It's a little after 4..."

She rolled her eyes and said, "No, Swiss cheese brain… It's time for your daughter to be born…"

Tommy shot up, "What?"

"My contractions are 10 minutes apart…"

"I'll go get the doctor," said Tommy, as he dashed from the room…

Kim looked down at her enlarged stomach and smiled.

--------------

11:17pm

Back in Kira's room, she was pushing with all her might and Conner was holding her hand. "Kira…" he said, "Could you not squeeze my had so hard…"

"Could I not squeeze your hand so hard!" screamed Kira, "I'm in labor and you have the nerve to tell me to not squeeze your hand so hard!"

"I was just kidding…" said Conner.

"A few more good pushes, Kira," said Dr. Sawyer.

Kira took a deep breath, and when the next contraction hit she pushed hard and squeezed Conner's hand even harder, "Doc," said Conner, "I can't take much more of this!"

"You can't take much more of this!" yelled Kira, "YOU can't take much more of this! What about me!"

"We see a head!" said Dr. Sawyer.

"Come on Kira," said Conner, "Push…"

"What the hell do you think I've been doing!" screamed Kira. She took a deep breath, and pushed as hard as she could on the next contraction.

"OK, the head is out now," said Dr. Sawyer, "One more big push, the shoulders will be free, and then she'll slip right out…"

"OK…" said Kira, weakly. She took a deep breath as the next contraction started, and pushed hard.

"And… she's out…" said Dr. Sawyer. She cleaned out the baby's airway and the baby started to cry. So did Kira… The nurse cleaned up the baby a little, and put her in a blanket and Dr. Sawyer said, "Want to cut the cord, dad?"

"Yeah…" said Conner, he walked over to the table, Dr. Sawyer showed him what to do, and Conner cut the cord.

The doctor tied it off, placed the baby on the scale, "5 lbs. 6 oz." said Dr. Sawyer, then she handed the baby to Conner. Conner brought her over to Kira to see. She looked like Kira, and even had Kira's sandy blond hair. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is…" said Kira.

"What do you want to name her?" asked the nurse as she started to fill out the birth certificate

Kira smiled, "Kimberly Ann McKnight."

------------------

11:21pm

In Kim's room, Tommy was holding her hand as she pushed, and he said, "Your doing great, Beautiful."

"Tommy, honey," said Kim, as she stopped, "There is something I have to tell you… I don't want you to take it wrong… I hate you…"

"Okay…"

" I didn't mean that… I love you… I'm just in pain… I don't know what I'm saying."

"I understand," said Tommy.

"Shut up…" said Kim, "I didn't mean that!

Dr. Wilson, Dr. Sawyer's colleague, looked up at her, "OK, Mrs. Oliver, I can see the top of the head."

Kim pushed hard on the next contraction, and yelled, "I swear to God… If you ever come near me again, Tommy Oliver… I'll beat you with in an inch of your life!" and when she finished, "I didn't mean that…"

"I know," said Tommy, he kissed her forehead, "I know…"

"OK, Mrs. Oliver, one more push, and you'll be holding your baby in your arms," said Dr. Wilson.

"Okay…" said Kim, she took a deep breath and pushed hard on the next contraction

"She's out," said Dr. Wilson. He cleaned out the baby's airway and the baby started to cry. So did Kim. The nurse cleaned up the baby a little, and put her in a blanket and Dr. Wilson said, "Want to cut the cord, dad?"

"You bet," said Tommy, he walked over to the table, Dr. Wilson showed him what to do, and Tommy cut the cord.

The doctor tied it off, placed the baby on the scale, "8 lbs. 8 oz." said Dr. Wilson, then he handed the baby to Tommy. Tommy brought her over to Kim. She took her in her arms, and smiled. The baby had Tommy's eyes and mouth & Kimberly's nose and caramel brown hair.

"What do you want to name her?" asked the nurse as she started to fill out the birth certificate

Kim looked at her daughter and said "Kira Trini Oliver."

--------------

11:27pm

"Come on Kira," said Dr. Sawyer, "One more push and your done."

"I can't," said Kira, "I'm too tired…"

"You can do it, babe," said Conner.

She slapped him hard across the face, "DON'T CALL ME BABE!" screamed Kira, as she started to push on the next contraction.

"And… she's out…" said Dr. Sawyer. She cleaned out the baby's airway and the baby started to cry. So did Kira… The nurse cleaned up the baby a little, and put her in a blanket. Conner cut the cord, the doctor tied it off, and placed the baby on the scale, "5 lbs. 9 oz." said Dr. Sawyer, then she handed the baby to Conner. Conner brought her over to Kira to see. She had Kira's eyes and nose and Conner's mouth and brown hair. Kira and Conner smiled.

"What do you want to name her?" asked the nurse as she started to fill out the birth certificate.

"Elizabeth Katherine McKnight." said Kira.

----------------

February 13th, 2006

7:00am

In Kira's room, Conner, Kira and the twins had been asleep for about 3 hours. Kira was in her bed. Conner was asleep in the rollaway bed the hospital provided for him. He didn't want to sleep in his tux, so the maternity ward staff was able to give him a set of scrubs to sleep in. Just then Elizabeth started to cry, and shortly after Kimberly joined her sister.

Conner woke up, and looked at Kira, "Good Morning…"

"Morning…" said Kira.

Conner then looked over at his daughters, "Do you think they're hungry?"

"That'd be my guess."

"You want to try breastfeeding?"

"Yeah," said Kira. She opened up her gown, Conner got up and handed Kimberly to her. Kira placed her up to her left breast. Conner then handed Elizabeth to her and Kira placed her next to her right breast. Instinctively, the twins started to nurse from Kira's breasts. Conner looked at his new family and smiled.

--------------

9:00am

Kira and Conner were laying next to each other in her bed when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Kira. The door opened, in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse, was Kim, "Aunt Kim? Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"This is why…" replied her uncle, as he wheeled in little Kira's bassinet.

"Oh wow…" said Kira, "She is beautiful… What did you name her?"

Tommy and Kim looked at each other, smiled, and Kim said, "Kira, meet your cousin, Kira Trini Oliver."

Kira's face lit up, "You named her after me?"

"Yeah… I named her after two of the strongest women I know…" said Kim, then she looked at her great nieces, "Speaking of beautiful babies, the twins are gorgeous."

"Thank you," said Kira.

"What are their names?"

"Well, the one with brown hair is Elizabeth Katherine, and the one with the sandy blond hair is Kimberly Ann."

Kim smiled, "You named one of them after me?"

"After everything you done for me over the last 2 years it was the least I can do…"

"Conner…" said Tommy, "How about we leave the two new mothers alone with their babies for a bit?"

"OK…" said Conner, then the two new fathers left.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Kim.

"Tired and very, very sore," said Kira, "How about you?"

"About the same…"

"But, It's worth it…"

"Yeah," said Kira, as she looked at her daughters, and smiled.

---------------

March 11th, 2006

At the small church in Reefside, Conner and Kira were about to start their second attempt at getting married.

At the front of the church, Conner stood next to Ethan and the minister, and waited for the wedding to start. Kim was holding baby Kira and baby Kimberly. Conner's mother, Sarah was holding Elizabeth. Soon, the organist started to play. Trent escorted Krista down the aisle, followed by Cassidy. Tommy linked his arm around Kira's and started to lead her down the aisle. Everyone stood and the organist started to play the wedding march. Conner smiled as Kira and Tommy walked down the aisle toward him. When they got to the end, Tommy kissed Kira on the cheek, and sat down next to Kimberly, who handed baby Kimberly to him. Then, Kira took her place next to Conner, and the minister began, "Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Conner James McKnight and Kira Marie Ford in holy matrimony. Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance.

Today, Conner and Kira proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

When no one responded, the minister nodded his head and Tommy, Kim and Conner's parents stood up and he continued, "Who brings Kira to stand beside Conner?"

"We do," said Tommy and Kim.

"Parents and Guardians, are you willing, now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding both Thomas and Kimberly with your love and concern?"

"We are." said Tommy, Kim and Conner's Parents

"Then you, you may be seated." they sat back down, and the minister continued, "Conner and Kira , life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is give to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life. But a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly measures for even if worldly success is found, only love will maintain a marriage. Mankind did not create love; love is created by God. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love of us is unconditional and free.

Today truly is a glorious day the Lord hath made - as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest of all gifts - the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today - and those here in heart - wish both of you all the joy,  
happiness and success and the world has to offer. As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold  
the key to your heart very tightly. Within the Bible, nothing is of more importance that love. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: 'God is Love'. We are assured that 'Love conquers all'. It is love, which brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure. Would you both please face each other and join hands." Conner and Kira do as instructed and the minister said, "Conner, do you take Kira to be your wife, to love, honor, cherish and protect her, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Kira, do you take Conner to be your Husband, to love, honor, cherish and protect him till death do you part?"

"I do"

Ethan and Cassidy give the rings to Conner and Kira, and the minister continued, "Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in marriage."

Conner placed the ring on Kira's finger and said, "I, Conner, take thee Kira, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I  
promise my love to you forevermore."

Kira placed the ring on Conner's finger and said, "I, Kira, take thee Conner, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

Minster continued, "Conner and Kira, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another. I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another.  
Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect. Conner and Kira in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands. By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Conner lifted Kira's veil and kissed her, then they turned toward the church, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Conner McKnight."

Everyone in the church stands and applauds, the organist starts to play as Conner and Kira walked down the aisle together, ready to being their lives together as husband and wife, and mother and father.

THE END

Author's Note: This might be the end of this story but I'm not finished. The next story will take place 17 years in the future. Look for it soon!


End file.
